Fearness
by Upit viole
Summary: Kris terbangun dengan wajah penuh peluh dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kris segera menarik suho kedalam dekapannya dan memeluknya sangat erat. "jangan pergi dariku, kumohon. Tetaplah disisiku" bisik kris lirih. Sebuah cerita tentang ketakutan seorang Wu yi fan. a Krisho Fanfiction. Mpreg/ little angst Dont like Dont Read!


A krisho Fanfiction

My first Fanfic^^

Disclaimer: Cast belong to God, this story belong to me

Happy reading!

Kris terbangun setelah tangannya tidak menemukan sosok cantik yang biasa tidur di sampingnya. Kris bangun dan mengucek matanya. Kemudian beranjak keluar kamar. Menuju ruangan tempat istrinya berada. Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang istri. "Yi fan" sentak namja cantik yang terkejut dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya.

"kenapa tidak membangunkanku hmm?" kris mencium leher halus namja cantik dihadapannya.

"kau sshh terlihat sangat lelah saat pulang dd-dda-ri Cina kemarin malam, a-ak-ku jadi tidak mau membangunkanmu Kris mmh" jelasnya sambil terus berusaha menahan geli akibat sentuhan kris yang tengah memonopoli leher mulusnya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah disana.

"Kriiiissss" protesnya kesal, tapi kris seolah tidak mendengarnya dan terus saja melakukan kegiatannya. Suho melepaskan dirinya secara paksa dan menatap sebal namja tampan yang merupakan suaminya.

"wae? Aku harus mendapatan morning kiss ku kan" suho memutar bola matanya jengah.

"dasar mesum" kris tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah istrinya yang kini tengah menggerutu akibat kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka terganggu oleh aksi kris.

"cepat mandi, sebentar lagi sarapan siap dan- hmphhh" ucapan suho terpotong kala bibir mungil miliknya bertemu dengan bibir kris. Hanya singkat dan hangat. "i get my breakfast angel" kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal, pipi suho memerah entah karena malu atau marah

"WU YI FAAAAAN" teriak suho sambil melemparkan spatula yang di pegangnya ke arah kris yang berlari senang. Suho tersenyum tipis saat mata nya tidak lagi melihat kris.

"Daady mu menyebalkan ya aegya" tangannya mengelus perut nya yang kini sudah membesar seiring usia kandungannya yang mulai memasuki bulan ke delapan.

"Namja yang paling menyebalkan didunia adalah Daady mu. Aegya, kau harus tumbuh jadi bayi yang tampan dan sehat ne, arrachi?" suho terkikik geli begitu mendapat respon berupa tendangan halus dari bayi yang tengah dikandungnya.

Suho sangat bahagia sekarang. Memiliki suami seperti kris yang sangat menyayangi dan melindunginya. Juga Sebentar lagi akan melahirkan bayi yang akan semakin menjadi kebahagiaan baginya dan tentu bagi kris. Suho berjanji akan menjadi umma yang baik untuk bayinya kelak. Suho tidak ingin bayinya merasakan penderitaan yang pernah dialaminya. Hidup sendirian tanpa orang tua. Setiap orang mencemooh dan melecehkannya. Untunglah kris dan keluarganya mau menerima suho apa adanya. Bahkan orang tua kris sangat menyayangi suho seperti anak mereka sendiri. Suho amat sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Setelah puas berbicara dengan bayinya, suho kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Kris sudah selesai sarapan dan bersiap pergi ke kantor. Suho menggeleng heran melihat dasi yang melilit di leher namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak rapi.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah benar menggunakan nya kris" suho sedikit berjinjit untuk membenaran ikatan dasi kris.

Kris mencium kening suho lembut untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu diucapkan setiap pagi oleh istrinya itu sebelum dirinya pergi bekerja. Bukannya kris tidak bisa melakukannya, hanya saja kris sangat menyukai momen ini semenjak melihatnya disebuah drama. Sang istri akan membetulkan dasi sang suami yang akan pergi bekerja, dan sang suami akan mencium kening sang istri sebelum pamit pergi bekerja. Sederhana bukan? Tapi kris sangat menyukainya. Kris akan dengan sengaja memakai asal dasinya hanya untuk mendapatkan momen ini setiap paginya.

"aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne, jangan terlalu lelah, jangan melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat. Mulai nanti siang akan ada ahjuma yang akan membantumu di rumah" kris membelai lembut pipi chubby suho dan mencium bibirnya kilat. Suho hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar nasihat protektif dari suaminya.

"dad pergi dulu ne jagoan, jaga momy, jangan nakal oke" kris mengecup perut besar suho dan mengelusnya sebentar kemudian bergegas pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan yang cantik. Kris masih duduk di ruang kerja nya di kantor dengan setumpuk berkas yang harus diperiksanya. Namja tampan ini sudah sangat merindukan istri cantiknya dirumah, namun apa boleh buat, jika pekerjaannya tidak juga selesai bayi dalam kandungan istrinya mungkin tidak punya masa depan. Meski perusahaan itu sudah resmi menjadi miliknya, ayahnya tetap mengawasi kinerja kris secara ketat. Walau bagaimana pun ayah kris tetap harus memantau kemajuan perusahaan yang dibangunnya secara susah payah. Jika saja kris menunjukan hasil kerja yang membuat sang ayah kecewa, maka tanpa ampun kedudukan kris akan dicabut dan digantikan dengan orang yang lebih layak meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Kris menghela nafas bosan. Kenapa kertas-kertas ini tidak juga berkurang meski kris sudah mengerjakannya satu persatu. Kris memijat dahinya, menghilangkan penat dikepalanya akibat kertas-kertas itu. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk akibat urusannya dicina tempo hari. Siapa bilang jadi CEO itu menyenangkan? Jika bergelut dengan berkas-berkas, pergi keluar negeri untuk bisnis bisa disebut menyenangkan, mungkin kris tidak akan sesuntuk ini.

Kris merogoh handphone dari dalam saku jaketnya. Sesaat setelah kunci layar terbuka, muncul walpaper yang menunjukan seorang namja manis yang memakai sweater kebesaran warna abu-abu dengan perut yang membuncit lucu tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang pose manis. Ah.. betapa kris merindukan sosok cantik itu saat ini. Baru saja kris akan menghubungi sosok cantik itu, sebuah panggilan masuk membuat kris tersenyum senang. Dengan semangat kris menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"yobboseo.. chagi- Hei, kau kenapa sayang?" suara kris tiba-tiba saja meninggi dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas. Wajahnya berubah panik dan tegang.

"baiklah, kau tunggu disana. Aku akan segera pulang. Bertahanlah myunniie" segera setelah mengakhiri percakapannya kris melesat meninggalkan kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Wu, suho tengah berusaha menahan rasa sakit diperutnya yang semakin lama semakin menjadi. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi porselennya. Suho benar-benar takut saat ini. Namja cantik ini sangat takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Bukan tanpa alasan perutnya terasa sakit seperti ini. Sesaat setelah membersihkan dirinya, suho bergegas keluar kamar mandi bermaksud menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya nanti. Namun naas, suho tidak melihat genangan air dilantai kamar mandinya sehingga kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak genangan air tersebut yang membuatnya terpeleset jatuh. Namja cantik yang tengah mengandung ini jatuh dalam keadaan tengkurap sehingga perut buncitnya membentur lantai dengan keras. Seketika perutnya terasa sangat sakit, seperti seluruh organ tubuhnya memaksa ingin keluar dari perutnya. Suho juga merasakan kakinya basah oleh cairan merah kental berwarna merah yang semakin banyak menggenangi lantai. Suho kini tengah menangis dan merintih kesakitan.

"Arrrghhh Kris Appo.. neomu Appoyo" lirihnya lemah.

Tangannya terus meremas perut buncitnya berharap rasa sakitnya hilang. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama kris. Wajahnya semakin pucat seiring banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari selangkangannya. Pikirannya juga terus semakin buruk mengenai keselamatan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya.

"Kriiisss... Arrrrghhhh" suho mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk sedikit menghilangkan sakit diperutnya.

Kris membanting pintu dengan keras dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menemukan suho. Saat kris masuk, dilihatnya seorang namja manis terduduk lemah dilantai kamar mandi dengan darah yang menggenang disekitar kakinya, wajahnya pucat sepeti kertas.

"Myunniie" kris segera menghampiri istrinya dan menggendongnya bridle style untuk membawanya kerumah sakit. Suho meremas kuat kemeja kris.

"kris, aku takut kris Arrrggghhh baby kri- aaaarrrrghhhh" suho terus merintih kesakitan sementara kris berusaha menenangkan suho walaupun dirinya sendiri panik.

"tenanglah, kau dan baby akan baik-baik saja. I promise" ucap kris sambil mencium kening suho untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu.

Tak lama setelah nya, suho mengerang kesakitan dan kehilangan kesadarannya membuat kris semakin panik. Kris memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit.

Hospital

Suho segera ditangani oleh dokter. Kris sejak tadi menundukan kepalanya dan hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan istri dan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Suho terpaksa harus menjalani operasi karena mengalami _Solutio plasenta_ (keadaan dimana tali plasenta lepas sebagian atau seluruhnya dari rahim yang dapat menyebabkan pendarahan yang berbahaya bagi janin dan ibu) seluruhnya. Dokter mengatakan kemungkinan bayinya selamat sangat kecil, karena air ketuban suho juga ikut pecah saat perutnya terbentur dengan keras, ini dapat menyebabkan bayi yang dikandungnya mengalami keracunan air ketuban dan meninggal. Suho juga kehilangan banyak sekali darah yang akan sangat berpengaruh pada kondisinya.

Setelah selama 4 jam, akhirnya lampu ruang operasi padam. Kris segera bangun saat melihat dokter keluar.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka uisanim? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?" kris mengguncang bahu sang dokter, berharap mendapat jawaban baik. Namun, dokter tersebut hanya menggeleng lemah.

"maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya. Kondisi keduanya memang sangat sulit. Maafkan kami. Kami telah berusaha semampu kami" dokter menepuk bahu kris pelan yang kini menatap kosong.

Air mata mulai mengalir. Namja tampan ini tidak bisa menahan kepedihannya melihat kondisi istrinya yang kini seperti putri tidur. Suho tidur dalam damai. Kris hanya berharap tuhan memaafkan dirinya karena telah lalai menjaga malaikatnya dan memberinya satu lagi kesempatan untuk bisa bersama malaikatnya kembali. Namun sekeras apapun kris mencoba, malaikatnya tetap tidak bangun. Dan kris hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berbuat apapun untuk bisa membawanya kembali.

"ANDWEEEE, KAJIMA..KAJIMA.. (jangan pergi)"

"Kris, bangun.. ada apa? hei" suho mengguncang tubuh kris keras.

Kris terbangun dengan wajah penuh peluh dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kris segera menarik suho kedalam dekapannya dan memeluknya sangat erat. Suho yang bingung hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Saat bibirnya hendak mengucapkan protes, kris memeluknya semakin erat. Suho mengurungkan niatnya.

"jangan pergi dariku, kumohon. Tetaplah disisiku" bisik kris lirih.

"memangnya aku akan pergi kemana kris? aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun"

"Ya, kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau benar, kau berjanji kan?" suho heran dengan krisnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini.

"iya aku janji, ada apa sih kris? kau aneh. Kau sakit?" suho menempelkan tangannya didahi kris. memeriksa tubuh suaminya itu. Mungkin saja memang panas kan?

Dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh kris.

"Love you. Keep your promise, dont you dare to leave me" suho mengangguk kecil walaupun dirinya masih bingung dengan tingkah kris pagi ini. Kemudian kris mencium bibirnya lembut. Kris mengusap perut besar suho.

"hei, aku tidak lupa padamu. Jangan marah ne. Jaga umma dengan baik aegya" suho tersenyum tipis menyaksikan kris yang kini tengah berbicara dengan bayinya. suho sudah merasa lengkap sekarang.

Kris sangat bersyukur karena yang dialaminya hanyalah mimpi belaka. Kris tidak bisa membayangkan jika kris harus benar-benar kehilangan suho. Mungkin dirinya juga tidak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk hidup. Jika kris bisa, dia akan meminta pada tuhan untuk selalu memberikan keluarga kecil mereka kebahagiaan. Tapi rahasia kehidupan itu hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang dapat mengatur takdirnya.

END

Maaf untuk endingnya yang aneh -". Saya masih belajar. Tolong kasih masukan-masukan dan komentar yang membangun ya J

Review please!


End file.
